wlasnybohaterfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Limya - Siła Natury
Historia: LImya była kiedyś jednym z pośród tysiąca małych motyli. Była tylko małym owadem, nie wiedzącym nawet o świecie poza swoją łąką. Pewnego dnia ni stąd ni z owąd do jej lasu wkroczyła wyraźnie niedoświadczona czarodziejka. Usiadła podpierając się o pień wysokiego drzewa z książką. Limya usiadła na dopiero co rozkwitłym maku podziwiając młodą dziewczynę próbującą poprawnie wymówić zaklęcia. Co jakiś czas z dłoni czarodziejki wystrzeliwały jaskrawe iskry, jakby tańczące płomienie we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Liście z drzewa, pod którym usiadła dziewczyna, zaczęły samoczynnie się ruszać i odrywać, delikatnie spadając na prawie nieruchomym wietrze. Za każdym razem gdy spadały na ziemię zaczynały zmieniać kształty i wygląd. Pierwszy liść zmienił się w małego żuczka. Był okrągły i niebieskozielony. Kolejny liść postarał się bardziej. Wyrosła z niego biała jaszczurka, która od razu po zmianie czmychnęła w wysoką trawę. Następny liść chciał być jeszcze bardziej oryginalny i po upadku na ziemię ukształtowała się z niego filetowa wiewiórka. Zwierzątko spojrzało się na czarodziejkę, która cały czas obserwowała wszystkie te magiczne przemiany, z rozpromienioną i dumną twarzą. Chwile później fioletowa kita wspięła się na stare drzewo i z góry patrzyła na innych swoich braci i siostry spadających powoli na ziemię. Zaciekawiona Limya postanowiła podlecieć bliżej. Wzbiła się swoimi malutkimi kolorowymi skrzydełkami w powietrze i slalomem przybyła na docelowe miejsce. Wygodnie usadowiła się na kolanie dziewczyny podziwiając kolejne zwierzątka wyrastające ze spadających liści. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy czarodziejka zainteresowała się małym owadem. Spojrzała się na motyla. Zacisnęła wargi. Skupiła się na Limy’i. Z jej rąk delikatnie wyślizgnęły się tęczowe wstęgi, które w okamgnieniu otoczyły owada tworząc teraz różnobarwną kulę. Ta zaczęła się powiększać i rozrastać na wszystkie strony. Dziewczyna czekała z niecierpliwością na to co się stanie. Kiedy kula zaczęła się do niej zbliżać nie wiedziała co się stanie. Ciało dziewczyny zostało do niej wchłonięte by dać początek czemuś nowemu. Chwilę później twór powstały we wnętrzu sfery upadł na zimną glebe odsłaniając swoje piękno. Leżała tam dziewczyna ze skrzydłami jak u motyla, bez ubrań. Jej oczy były zupełnie białe , lecz przez ich środek przebiegała kolorowa wstęga. Przestraszona i zmęczona leżała tam przez długie godziny. Bała się. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Następnego dnia podeszła do niej fioletowa wiewiórka. Powąchała dziewczynę, a następnie zapizczała. Z łąki, z lasu z powietrza, ze wsząd pojawiły się wszystkie gatunki zwierząt. Trawy i kwiaty zaczęły się bujać na boki szeleszcząc przy tym. Drzewa trzęsły swoimi koronami grając przepiękne melodie, których żaden człowiek nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Limya poczuła że coś ją podnosi. Była to wilcza wataha. Zjawisko było to o tyle dziwne, że sarny, jelenie, dziki, i inni roślinożercy stali obok, jakby nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że znajdują się obok drapieżników mogących ich z łatwością zabić. Kiedy wilki uniosły dziewczynę usadziły ją na trawiastym skupisku przypominającym prowizoryczne siedzenie. W jednej chwili zapanowała kompletna cisza. Drzewa przestały szumieć, trawy i kwiaty zamilkły. Zwierzęta ani drgnęły. W następnym momencie jeden z wilków, widać było, że jest najstarszy, doniośle zawył. Każdy przedstawiciel flory i fauny pokłonił się przed jego nową panią. Limya, przez długi czas opiekowała się każdym żyjątkiem mieszkającym w jej lesie, lecz jej władza nie miała trwać wiecznie. Las, na którego czele stała, znajdował się w pięknej krainie, do której kiedyś przybyli czarnoksiężnicy. Zaczęli używać swoich zaklęć i przeprowadzać dziwne rytuały. Niestety to wymknęło się spod kontroli. Niezbadana mroczna siła zaczęła pochłaniać całe piękno, które tak kochała Limy’a. W ostatniej chwili mimo sprzeciwów Królowej, zwierzęta przetransportowały ją nad wodę, przez którą mogła uciec z pogrążającej się przez plagę wyspy. Zrozpaczona władczyni patrzyła na powoli osłaniającą się we mgle niegdyś cudowną wyspę. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Krzyczała na każdą stronę świata, płynąc na małej tratwie w pośpiechu zbudowanej dla ratunku. Wtedy Limya przyrzekła sobie, że oczyści wyspę z cienia i przywróci jej urodę, albo zginie próbując to zrobić. Po dotarciu na suchy ląd, Limya przez lata doskonaliła swoje umiejętności magiczne, od łatwych zaklęć leczniczych, aż po złożone zaklęcia bitewne. Wiedziała, że to było za mało, by pokonać tamtą złą energię. Gdy tylko dowiedziała się o League of Legends, wyruszyłana długą wyprawę w tamte strony. Teraz Limya walczy na Fields of Justice by wiedzieć kiedy będzie gotowa na powrót do swojego domu. Początkowe statystyki: Zdrowie: 570(+67) Na 18 lvl 1709 Mana: 254(+29) Na 18 lvl 747 Regen. Zdrowia: 1,4 (+ 0,3) Na 18 lvl 6,5 Regen. Many: '''1,2 (+0,4) Na 18 lvl 8,0 '''AD: 48 (+3,7) Na 18 lvl 110,9 Pancerz: 30 (+1) NA 18 lvl 47 Odporność na magię: 30 Prędkość ruchu: 335 Zasięg: 525(dystans) Umiejętności P- Trzy Motyle-''' Co 40/35/30 sekund (Wzrasta na poziomach 7/13) przy Limy’i pojawiają się motyle (max. 3). Każdy motyl daje Limy’i możliwość użycia każdej umiejętności podstawowej ponownie bez potrzeby czekania na odnowienie. Po użyciu umiejętności po raz pierwszy zaczyna się cooldown, lecz ta ikona tej umiejętności staje się różowa i może być ponownie wykorzystana. Maksymalnie jeden motyl na jedną umiejętność po wykorzystaniu go następuje normalnie cooldown. Limya nie może używać motyli na tej samej umiejętności. Musi odczekać minutę, po wykorzystaniu go na danej umiejętności. '''Q- Wiatry Energii– Limya wypuszcza wiatr, który leci w wybranym kierunku (zasięg 750) i zadaje napotkanym przeciwnikom 60/90/120/150/180 (+47,5%) obrażeń magicznych i na końcu pozostawia kule energii, która może uzdrowić ją lub dać sojusznikowi tarczę na 3 sekundy o wartości 10/12/14/16/18% zadanych obrażeń wszystkim przeciwnikom przez tą umiejętność. Kula pozostaje tam na 4 sekundy. Heal nie może przekroczyć 1/3 maksymalnego zdrowia Limy’i Koszt- 55/60/65/70/75 pkt. Many Cooldown- 14,3/12,8/11,3/9,8/8,3 W- Motyle Skrzydła-''' Limya przenosi się w wybrane miejsce w zasięgu 450/500/550/600/650 jednostek. Przelatuje nad każdą przeszkodą(np. R Azir’a, W anivii, R Jarvan’a IV) Koszt- 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. Many Cooldown-20 sekund na wszystkich poziomach 'E- Podmuch Skrzydeł-' Postać odpycha wszystkich wrogów od siebie na obszarze stożka o długości 650 jednostek , a jego kąt działania to 70°, spowalnia ich o 40% na 2 sekundy i zadaje im obrażenia równe 10/13/16/19/22% (+ 3% Ap)% (aktualnego zdrowia celi). Koszt- 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. Many Cooldown- 17/15,5/14/12,5/11 sekund 'R- Efekt motyla-' Limya wysyła wiatr na co najmniej 4500,4000,3500 jednostek od siebie, który na dużym obszarze zadaje 400/700/1000 (+45% AP)obrażeń od magii(pojawia się w danym miejscu po 4 sekundach podrzucając w trakcie drogi przeciwników na 1 sekundę i niszcząc wszystkie statyczne przedmioty.np. wierzyczki Heimerdinger’a, grzyby Teemo, Wardy), podrzuca wszystkich przeciwników na 2 sekundy i wytwarza duże skały uniemożliwiające ruch WSZYSTKIM (takie coś jak W Anivii). Skały pozostają na 6 sekund. Koszt- 150 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach Cooldown- 160/145/130 sekund Cytaty: '''Podczas wyboru: - Dzisiaj siła lasu będzie walczyć razem z tobą. Ruch: -Cóż za piękny dzień! -Naprzód! -Gdzieś tu muszą być. Atak: -A masz! Żart: -Nawet nie wiesz jak to całe latanie męczy… Prowokacja: -Nie wszystkie motylki są delikatne i łagodne. -Oślizgłe ślimaki! -Nawet trawa żółknie pod waszymi stopami. Prowokacja do Elise : -Ty myślisz, że złapiesz mnie?! Hahahaha. Zabawne. Prowokacja do Zyry : -Te twoje kwiatki są jakieś takie dziwne. Prowokacja do Lulu : -Jak mogłeś Pix! Prowokacja do Kha’zix’a : -Ohydne! -To upokarza mój lud! -Kto cię tak oszpecił? Prowokacja do Teemo : -Jak mnie wkurzysz to wszyscy się dowiedzą, z czego jest ta trucizna. Prowokacja do postaci z Shadow Isles : -Wasz koniec będzie tak samo szybki jak wasz początek. -Dobro zawsze zwycięża. -Mnie nie zatrzymacie. -To tylko kwestia czasu. Kategoria:Mag Kategoria:Wsparcie Kategoria:Bohaterzy Donka123